Dragons Winter
by Weehay
Summary: With a vision of the future to come a young girl and her brother are thrown into an adventure to find the answers to her vision, to find the new Dragonborn and to defeat the swarm of dragons that have appeared within Skyrim.


The Elder Scrolls

Dragons Winter

The freezing winds of winter had quickly grasped the land of Skyrim, snow had claimed itself the majority of the country. At this time of year blizzards often came bringing with them the cold grip of death, even the Nords had rouble living in such times in their homeland and had to make the proper preparations or face the inevitable death that would come for them. It however was manageable, the cold wasn't the only danger winter brought with it. Bandits swarmed for the mines, towns and strongholds of Skyrim more often in the times of winter to escape the cold that would plague their camps within the wilderness. The creatures of both good and evil that lurked the eternal regions of snow within Skyrim now begun making their way inland to hunt and breed. Indeed the cold was the least of the problems during winter but now even the bandits and vicious beasts of the snow cowered before the new threat that had returned.

Amidst the furious white winds, large black wings pushed themselves through throwing the pressure created by them to the ground. The large dragon that had wrecked havoc throughout Skyrim seemed to float effortlessly amongst winds that would take men off their feet and crush bones with each passing. Its monstrous head glared down upon an ancient tomb with the carving of a human standing before a slain dragon. Its mouth parted to release massive blast of blue energy, the carving was struck but instead of being destroyed it absorbed the energy. The shape of the rock began to morph, the carving that was once there was replaced by one of a single man with eyes blacker than the darkest of nights. The dragon spoke the words of its language, the earth beneath the carving began to rise forming an entrance leading to within this sacred tomb. The entrance was no bigger than eight foot and gave no entryway for any dragon, then it came a roar from within the tomb, a roar of something awakening.

"your end has come Alduin"

The voice of the dragon born scorched through the air bringing with it a wave of heat that seemed to incinerate the cold of winter. The Nord dragon born stood with sword and shield in his hands, and armoured with the scales and bones of the dragons he had slain. He was only a single man but his voice carried with it a power that even the dragons had come to fear, his power was for the most part unrivalled and he had almost claimed the life of Alduin once before. The tip of his sword was aimed at Alduin, the blade hungry for his blood.

"You will not escape me a second time, I will claim your soul and end his destruction you have brought upon my homeland"

Alduin only laughed at the Nord, in truth he had come to realise that the dragon born would defeat him if they fought. He himself was a god and yet a single dragon born had claimed the power needed to slain him, it was sickening, however he had already completed his task. He had survived long enough to find this tomb, he had crippled the Skyrim and its defences and he had brought the dragon born to this sacred location. To all but Alduin this was a simple tomb with no relevance, its secret was only known by the god himself and it was one that would finally be unleashed upon not only Skyrim but the entire world. Alduin roared once more this time spreading his shout across of all Skyrim, summoning all the remaining dragons to his current location. His eyes glanced down to the dragon born when it was finished, his mouth curled into a smile.

"Indeed you possess the power to kill even me but you have failed Dovahkiin, it is already done"

A shadow stretched out from the tomb entrance, the shadow of a man. Alduin's wings ceased all movement as he fell to the ground and bowed his head towards the silhouette.

"The time has come my Lord"

Alduin's voice just screamed respect, loyalty and even a hint of fear. It was an emotion he had never shown anyone not even the dragon born when he was close to killing him, Alduin was afraid of nothing or so he was thought to be. Here he was though showing fear before the shadow of what could only be a human, the dragon born was shocked but he was not one to allow such things to effect him for a duration of time. Using the chance that had come before him he leapt into the air, his sword held above his head with the edge of the blade in position to be rammed into Alduin's skull. A shout of paralysis escaped his mouth to strike Alduin just to prevent the dragon from escaping his death for a second time.

"Csarlik Xoth Qedrosh"

The strange words came from the the being the shadow belonged to, it wasn't the language of the dragons in fact it was no language the dragon born had ever heard before. He didn't understand what he heard or what had happened to him, he had no memory of what happened once he heard those three words. All he understood was that Alduin was within the sky once again, that a man with long flowing black hair and eyes blacker than the darkest night was staring down at him, His body was screaming in pain, his vision was blurred and the slightest movement he made seemed to wreck havoc within his body as more pain ran through it.

His mouth opened to speak but words wouldn't come out, he was unable to make a single sound. For the first time since he had slain his first dragon the dragon born was petrified by the man looking down on him yet he couldn't remember what had actually happened. His body trembled, cold sweat slid down his brow, he felt himself try to grab hold of anything near him but only found rock. He blinked and the man staring at him was gone, he couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief as he thought that it was all a dream.

"Kill him Alduin, set free the souls within him. Your brethren will rise once again and this time I the true Dovahkiin will lay waste to this land and all the lands of Tamriel"

The voice he heard was soft, gentle and comforting. It wasn't the voice of the man before him, he had no idea what was going on anymore but had come to a single realisation. He was going to die. He had failed to protect Skyrim and in turn all of Tamriel. He closed his eyes thinking only of his own god, would he welcome him? Would he be forgiven for failing? He did not know the answers to any of the questions racing through his mind. The only thing he did know was that giving up was not an option even now in death he could try to claim the life of Alduin at least, his eyes snapped open only to see the throat of Alduin before the dragon gods mighty jaws snapped shut between his head.

"Sister, Hurry, Wake up"

All that remained was darkness.

"Veria, wake up"

All that could be felt was the coldness of the winter snow

"WAKE UP"

Her body almost flung itself off the floor as she awakened screaming, his body drenched in cold sweat. Her heart pounding quicker than she had ever felt, she held a trembling hand over her chest as she breathed rapid half breaths. A young Breton boy sat worryingly in front of her, his light blue eyes shaking as tears gathered. Short dirt ridden brown hair sat on top of his head.

"Veria, be quiet or they'll hear"

Her screaming stopped but the images from her dream kept flashing within her mind, it was only a dream yet felt so real. She had felt more terror within that short lived dream than she had felt in her short life, it had felt like she was there within the body of the person called dragon born. She didn't know why exactly but an urge was building within her an urge she was yet to understand but one that would lead her into a new life.


End file.
